


Crystal Adornments

by SNE



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories, Talking, characters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNE/pseuds/SNE
Summary: A journey can't be made alone. And while five drivers plus a titan are good company, they won't get together for a while. So, it's the blades job to fill out this party members list until then. As they find out quickly, there are way too many of them for four people.A story about obtaining all the rare blades while loosely following the plot. Most blades will only have the spotlight during their awakening, but I do want a few short stories. Based off my own play through and head cannonsAll stories are from a driver's, third person perspective. Sometimes nameless narrator.
Relationships: Maybe Later, None now
Kudos: 5





	Crystal Adornments

If where he was standing wasn’t heaven, then purgatory would be his new spiritual aim. “Could be hell as well, I suppose.” Rex pondered his surroundings while taking in the glorious view. Grasslands far as the eye could see, sans a small town that is one walk down a hill away. The sky was a refreshing light blue, double teaming with the sun to make him feel alive. Fresh air, scattered trees, complex buildings. Everything that wandered into his eye took away his breath. But atop of a hill, standing under a lone tree, came the biggest breath taker.

Standing there is a girl. But such a vague term barely fit her in Rex’s eyes. Unnaturally bright red hair, one of the craziest outfits he’s seen, and an aura of melancholy that reaches him despite being a good ways away. His stares lingers too long and as though sensing his gaze, she turned towards Rex and looked him directly in the eye. A mental scolding dashes on by. “Gramps would tear me a new one for a stunt like that. But she doesn't seem angry. And there’s no one else around. So…” Feeling no other choice, the boy walks up to meet her, careful to avoid staring again.

“Hey,” Rex calls out as he gets closer. A million questions flash in his mind, but he settles on one nearly as quick. “Where are we?”

“Elysium.” A shock goes down his spine. This is his goal. This space. This nature. This town. This peace. Everything. Every single dream isn’t betrayed. “I was born here.” At her words. Rex throws his head towards her. “Ah, my manners. My name is Pyra.” Her face holds a small smile, one probably directed at his reactions.

“I see.” While Pyra maintains her gaze, Rex tries to look anywhere except her. Logic has dissipated already, but his unconscious still wants answers. “How did I get here?”

“You died.”

“I- what?” Briefly fazed by the answer, it wasn't long before the memories washed through him. Jin’s sword still feels lodged through him. While his first thought is of Gramps bragging about being right, it moves on fast, with much darker thoughts stealing the spotlight. “Oh no, no, no... What about everyone on the mission!? They’re going to be killed as well! And everyone at the guild!” A worst case scenario shows its face. Cold on the floor are shop owners, salvagers, customers, mercenaries, even titans carrying boats are slashed, but only after their captains have fallen. His body moves at random, finally deciding to save them. Before he reaches the dead, reality catches him first. “But I’m dead! Can’t do anything without a body! Titan’s foot, I’d kill that bastard for what he-”

“Rex,” He dejectedly turns back towards Pyra. Hearing his name snaps him from reality to back to the present. “Everything is going to be fine. I’m not dead, and you don’t need to be either.” Rex stares blankly before inhaling deeply for a sense of control. “Good. Everything will be fine.”

A newly composed Rex emerges and he feels calm enough to understand what in the seven-hells is going on. “I’m… fine now. Please explain everything!” Perhaps that was too forced but it didn’t matter.

Pyra’s smile returns before she launches into an explanation. Dispute his earlier claim, much of her story goes in one ear and out the other. What's important sticks at least. He is not dead, Pyra can reawaken him and herself to stop Jin, and she was born here, alongside wanting to return here in reality. “Do we have a deal then? Can you take me to Elysium Rex?” She didn’t even need to ask!

“Of course! I was looking to go there myself, so even better if someone wants to tag along.” 

“Perfect!” Undivided happiness shines from her. “Now, place your hand on my chest.” Words cannot describe his momentary confusion without insulting said words. All thoughts cleared as the emerald gem on her chest started glowing. Brighter, brighter. Rex finally reaches out and awakens his first blade.

\---- 

“I never thought ‘bout it before, but this sword is way too close to mine.” Rex leans against a tree before collapsing down and non-verbally declaring a break. Pyra takes a more graceful approach and chooses a nearby rock while Gramps -who now looks like an infant and added another mental tax to the abnormally large list- flew out of his helmet to stretch.

“Well, there are only so many ways a broadsword can be shaped, but I am grateful that your skills translate so easily.” Pyra stretches her arms while answering. And the conversation halts. There's some weird tension between the two. She’s really kind, strong, and even beautiful, but it doesn’t change the fact that they’re strangers, now sharing the same life. Hopefully everything smooths out along the journey. You can’t get to the world tree in a day, much less climb it.

“Be thankful I took on the hard work.” Gramps chimes in. He seems to know Pyra and vice-versa. It’s better than being alone at any rate. The titan and blade smile at each other, sharing a giggle. And all Rex can do is watch on. What else? A strange sense of indignity overtakes him, and he stands up abruptly. 

“Sorry to be pushing you Pyra, but I do wanna find Nia before something happens.” That's true. The lower side of Gormott is a pain in the arse, with all the aggressive monsters. Clouds from the sea are looming around as well, and if it got too late, they would be completely submerged. Pyra only nods, but her smile flickers for a second. An internal sigh crushes him. How can this driver thing be so hard, even with someone so patient. Rex can only imagines how it would be with someone more hot-headed.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Pyra chapter and next is obligatory Dromarch chapter. Please bear with me until after that, then you can tell me it's boring.


End file.
